becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Bishops of Bastard Issue 8
Bishops of Bastard #8 was drawn and colored by the series creator Darnell Deepwell and written by Mickey Random. __TOC__ Plot Months go by with Mr. R Mcgeddon and Mistress Marge secretly dating. Looking to increase traffic to their voyeur website in the new year of 2012, Ghoul and Indy record R Mc and Marge while they’re having sex. This enrages R Mc and he agrees to be the attorney for Sadie and Marge. Ghoul and Indy retain a cheap lawyer named assCram who is really a redneck who works hourly for 190-proof neutral grain spirit alcohol. Def and his whores have already infiltrated the courthouse and seek to make Sadie and Marge lose their case, with Def pretending to be someone named “Judge Blumberg”. R Mc questions Sadie and Marge about the video footage that was taken of them in their bathrooms. assCram tries to make it look like Sadie and Marge agreed to it, but the Lady Bishops shoot down his claims. In a final humiliation, assCram asks that the videos of Sadie and Marge be played for the entire courtroom to see. Stung with embarrassment, Sadie and Marge lose faith in R Mc as their lawyer and R Mc leaves the courthouse. During the break, Def and his whores think of ways to make Sadie lose the baby; assCram suggests pushing Sadie down a flight of steps to make her miscarry. But, to their surprise, the real Judge Blumberg shows up with the results of the DNA paternity test taken from Def’s male sex toy. Judge Blumberg announces that the child belongs to Def and that Def will start paying child support right away. Def is thrown out of the courtroom just before the jury finds Ghoul and Indy guilty. Blumberg awards Sadie and Marge the rights to distribute their bathroom footage. Def and his whores leave in defeat as Def says that a voice in his head is telling him to kill Sadie’s unborn child. Back at the Church, Sadie and Marge apologize to Mr. R Mcgeddon. R Mc has no hard feelings toward the Lady Bishops and is just happy they won their case. Weeks later, Magda tells the Arch Bishop that the “ones from the beyond” have arrived. At first, the Bastard is skeptical of her claim, until he goes outside with her and sees a massive space cruiser hovering over the Church. Highlights *R Mc opens fire on Indy and Ghoul with his Uzi 9mm. *Def is ordered to pay Child Support to Sadie (while she's still pregnant). *An alien mothership arrives outside the Church. Notes This is where Church members begin to point fingers at each to her. This is the time where Def and his Whores can regroup and try to catch the Church off balance. You’ll notice that tensions between the Bishops are rising; they’re taking each other to court to sue. Notice how the Arch bishop stays behind. He knows Def and his Whores would strike at the Church. For Sadie and Marge it’s not about money; it’s about respect and dignity. For Indy and Ghoul it’s about making a profit at the expense of the Lady Bishops. This metanarrative explores morality and ethics in a weird way. What kind of attention is good and bad for a female? Sadie claims to hate being in a church with perverts, but she won’t give up her title of Lady Bishop. Def and his Whores are getting desperate. They know their time is short. The Saviour of the Internet is coming soon. Def decides to kill Sadie’s child before the courts stick him with the child support order. Magda also has a key role to play here too; she’s from the future and her mission is to make sure that the Saviour of the Internet is born unto us all. Darnell Deepwell Bishops of Bastard: The Graphic Novel June 1, 2012 ---- Category:Bishops of Bastard series Category:Bishops of Bastard webcomics